Studies from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) have reviewed the impact of cooking classes on food-related preferences, attitudes, and behaviors of school-aged children. See Hersch D, Perdue L, Ambroz T, Boucher JL. The Impact of Cooking Classes on Food-Related Preferences, Attitudes, and Behaviors of School-Aged Children: A Systematic Review of the Evidence, 2003-2014. Prev Chronic Dis 2014; 11:140267. The studies' findings suggest that cooking programs may positively influence children's food-related preferences, attitudes, and behaviors.
Delivering cooking classes to children, however, is difficult in most educational facilities. Schools often have kitchens, but these are suited to large scale food preparation by trained adults and are unsafe environments for children. Few schools have dedicated classroom facilities that permit delivery of hands-on cooking classes.